


Lions Bite Back

by dearestpersephone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestpersephone/pseuds/dearestpersephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has done the unthinkable - returned to England. After vanishing 10 years ago to the States after the War and a falling out with the rest of the ‘Golden Trio’, the war heroine never wanted to set foot on British soil again. But with her husband and children and an invitation to a Reunion Ball at Hogwarts, can Hermione really stay away forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> oh dear god I'm so sorry

Hermione didn’t move when the bell chimed and an envelope appeared in the now glowing box on the mantle. She was used to the mail system now, and simply swiped the parchment out of the box and went to dump it on the table.

Until she felt her nails dig into wax.

Actually turning her full attention to the envelope, Hermione didn’t know how to react to the Hogwarts Crest on the back of the envelope. Breaking the seal, she read the paper inside.

“Headmistress Minerva McGonagall cordially invites the graduating class of 1997 to return to Hogwarts for a ball in honor of their 10 year reunion.

Dinner and Dancing in honor of 10 years! 6pm to midnight. Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Accommodations can be made for families travelling with children or wishing to stay the weekend.”

Had it really been 10 years since she left Hogwarts, since the War had ended?

Hermione decided at once she wasn't going. When she had left England all those years ago, she left for good. And anyway, the ball was the first weekend of spring vacation. She always stayed in the city.

After having left England in search of her parents in Australia a week after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione had traveled for almost two months looking for her parents, and another three trying to repair their memories.

It had worked, but the Grangers had built so much in Australia that there was no point in moving back to England. The weather was also slightly more desirable closer to the equator.

Not long after, Hermione had been accepted to a Wizarding University in the United States. Moving out to California to attend Hallsworth University had been the best decision of her life. Within 3 years, Hermione was a fully qualified Transfiguration teacher, and was offered a position at one of the most prestigious magic schools in the entire country- maybe even the world.

"Love?" A voice called out from the front entryway of the house.

A pitter-patter of feet down the hall ended with the door to Hermione's study being thrown open by a little girl, an almost identical boy right behind her.

"I found Mommy!" The little girl chirped.

The exclamation was followed by a deep sigh. "Lyra, what does Daddy say about knocking and shoes?"

"Take your shoes off by the door and always knock before you enter." The boy supplied.

"See? Scorp knows. Now did you do those things?"

A body followed the voice. Tall, well over 6"5 and with a shock of white-blond hair piled on top, Draco Malfoy had certainly become even more attractive as he got older.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Lyra apologizes.

Hermione smiles softly. "It's okay. Just remember for next time, okay?"

The girl nods violently, her blonde hair whipping back and forth.

"Now go play, you two."

The brother and sister scurry off towards the playroom, leaving their parents alone in the study.

"Did you see the invitation for the reunion?" Draco looked excited. "I haven't seen Theo in years. And Pansy told me that Astoria married Flint. Flint!. Do you think they'll be there?"

Hermione's resolve faltered.

"Is McGonagall still Headmistress? The old bat hasn't died yet?"

"If Dumbledore can live to 150," Hermione quips, "So can she."

Draco doesn't dispute that. He starts to pace around her study, rattling off names and gossip he'd gotten through Pansy. He looked like a kid during Christmas.

Hermione's resolve fizzled out.

"We can leave the twins with my mother. She’s love to take them. You know how much my parents adore them”

Hermione sighed. "I'll go tell Amelia about the change of plans. We'll tell the twins tonight. It's only for the weekend, right?

Draco broke out into a full grin. He knew Hermione would have apprehensions about going back, but figured he could win her over. And he did.

* * *

Amelia was the Headmistress of the school Hermione and Draco both worked at. She was extremely good friends with the two adults, and viewed them almost as her children.

Hermione pulls out her wand, tapping the middle of her study door three times. "Amelia Goddard's office." The doorknob turned green and Hermione opened the door straight into the office.

The American version of the Floo Network was a lot simpler (and cleaner). Instead of powder in a fireplace, you simply cast a spell on a door, told it where you wanted to go, and walked right in to your destination.

"Hermione!" Amelia looked up from her desk as her office door opened and the brunette walked in.

"Good Evening, Amelia." Hermione greets, coming to a stop in front of the woman's desk.

"I'm afraid that Draco and I will be leaving the first weekend of Easter Break. We'll be available to the school Monday, through." Hermione says. "We got an invitation to an alumni event that Draco is insistent upon going to."

"Oh that's wonderful! Finally getting out of the city, are you?" Amelia laughs. "Though you don't seem to excited."

"I'm not." The witch admits. "I don't have a very good relationship with all my old school friends. We had a massive falling out before I went Uni, you see."

"About what?" Amelia asks soothingly, knowing Hermione needs to say it.

The woman sinks into one of the chairs by the desk and wraps her arms around herself. "You know about the terrorist war that Britain was fighting within its own borders?"

Amelia nodded. She'd heard about the so-called Dark Lord who had been terrorizing Wizarding Britain for over 20 years. She didn't know a lot though, as international connection had been minimal, and the Ministry had tried to keep it underwraps

But you can't exactly keep a 20 year war hidden. Magical governments all over the world knew, but the general public was a little less informed.

"I was there. I fought." Hermione confirmed Amelia's suspicions on her place in the war. "I was right there in the middle. You heard about Harry Potter, right?"

That she had.

"I was his best friend. There is another one, Ron Weasley. We were the "Golden Trio"." She laughs bitterly. "Golden my arse. Just because we were on the "right" side of the war didnt mean we were any better."

"My point is, I was on one side of the war. Draco was on the other."

Amelia leaned back in her chair. That was news to her.

"That tattoo? Its a brand. Voldemort marked all his followers. He'll be forever reminded of the horrors he was forced to endure as a child."

Amelia looked horrified. What little she knew of Voldemort, he was despicable.

"My friends... The didn't approve, persay." Hermione pulls her legs up, acting more like a scared child than a woman of 28. "They said he was using me to improve his image. That it was an insult to my kind and everything that we fought for."

"And so they just... abandoned you?!" These were not very good friends in Amelia's eyes.

"I wish. They publically disowned me, and convinced the Minister of Magic to repeal his offer of any job I wanted in the Ministry. 'Because of her bad image' they said. 'You can't put a Death Eater's whore as a Department head' they said." Hermione spoke with such bitterness that Amelia swore that no sugar in the world could make her tone sweet.

"I left. I applied to Hallsworth and I took Draco with me. Then you hired us." Hermione sighs, rubbing her eyes. "And I never wanted to set foot in England again. But Draco is so excited to see his friends again."

"They didn't abandon him?" Amelia questioned.

Hermione snorted. "As if. They aren't so petty as to ruin their best friends future over the fact that they dont like their boyfriend."

"Granted, the had good reason." She admits. "Draco may have been forced to do terrible things, but he also did other things out of free will."

"So are you going back to England?"

"I don't want to. But I love Draco and I know the kids want to see their grandparents." She smiles ruefully. "I just have to make an entrance. Grangers hide in the shadows. Malfoys don't."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man so theres not much left woo. The Ball itself is next chapter and maybe one after that, and if i really, really want to, an epilogue, though that's unlikely.

It was the Friday before the Ball, and the Transfiguration classroom was dead silent, save for the occasional scratching of a pen.

For the entire day, Hermione had been nervous about returning home. She'd loaded her students with a unit test, so Hermione had been free to do as she pleased.

There was no reason to watch her students, as all pens handed out for the quiz had been charmed for cheating. (Hermione's room was also covered in an Anti-Cheating spell of her own creation. It hadn't failed yet.)

Now, grading her student essays, she was simply passing time until it was time to pick up the twins for the plane ride.

Hermione had wanted to fly to Britain the muggle way, as it was easier than getting an international portkey from the ministry. It was also preferable, as Scorpius hadn't handled their last two portkey trips very well.

"Mia?" Draco strolled into the class.

His usual suit was gone, replaced by jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. His reading glasses were hooked on the collar. She knew he had a silver chain with the Malfoy crest hidden underneath, as his family ring now belonged to her.

"Is it time?" She asks, already knowing the answer. She banished the papers into her office, and locks the door.

"The cases are in the trunk, and Scorp and Lyra are waiting." Draco says.

He's picked up the American terminology for the back of a car from his driving lessons, which Hermione had forced him to take when they moved to the states. She still considered it a boot, though.

She sighs. "Let's get this over with."

Draco grins, and pecks her on the cheek. "It's only for the weekend, love."

Hermione simply harumphs, and follows her husband out the door. She had already changed, from her usual slacks and blazer to a blouse and skinny jeans.

The twins were all set to leave and waiting patiently in the kindergarten class. Both were dressed to the height of child fashion to the eternal amusement of their mother. She'd given up years ago trying to persuade Draco to give up some of his ridiculously lavish tastes and he'd always replied with, "Malfoy's love lavish."

Malfoys loved a lot of things apparently, such as hand spun Chinese silk. Hermione had almost screamed when she found out.

"Lyra, Scorp, let's go." Draco says, and the twins obediently followed their father out to the car.

The airport was an interesting experience for Draco and the Twins. Their first time through security and customs in Britain left Hermione promising herself to prepare themselves better next time.

The family walked out of Heathrow towards the street. Hermione pulled out her wand (hidden with a Disillusionment and Anti-Muggle charms), and proceeded to hail the infamous Knight Bus.

The conductor, Stan Shunpike, started to jabber before noticing Draco. He turned as pale at the trademark Malfoy hair and backed up.

"Children, on." Hermione hoisted both onto the Bus, and nudged her husband. "Lets go."

"W-Where to?" Stan mutters.

"Malfoy Manor. 18 Charing Cross, Wiltshire." Hermione stated, moving quickly to the back of the bus.

She picked up Scorpius, then braced herself against one of the standing bars. Draco did the same with Lyra, after shrinking all their luggage and dropping them into his pocket.

They were not a moment too soon, because in an instant the Knight Bus had taken off into the night.

The glow of London streetlamps disappeared a few minutes later as the Knight Bus started out towards the country. Scorpius began to nod off, and Hermione threw a quick glance over at her husband, noticing that Lyra was out cold. How the two managed to sleep on a trip on the Knight Bus escaped her. After nearly 25 minutes, the Knight Bus shuddered to a stop before the gates to the Manor.  

As soon as Draco was standing at the edge of the property, the Bus vanished back into the night. The hand that wasn't supporting his daughter rung a brass knocker set against the old brick wall on either side of the wrought iron gate.

A tiny pop echoed across the still street, and a House Elf appeared. "Master Draco! And the Young Miss!" The elf squeaked. "And Mistress and the Young Master!" She snapped her fingers, and the gate swung open. "Come, come! Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa is waiting for yous, they is."

The family followed the elf towards the front door. The door once again swung open at a snap of Elven fingers, and the group was lead into the front parlour.

"Tilly is taking the luggage, she is." The elf made grabby hands toward Draco, and the man dropped the shrunken cases into her waiting palms.

The elf vanished with a pop, no doubt going straight to Draco's old room.

"Welcome home, Draco, Hermione!" Narcissa gushed, giving each of her children a one armed hug around the sleeping kindergarteners.

"Its good to see you again, Cissa." Hermione smiles at her mother-in-law. "Hello, Lucius."

Lucius smiled at his son's wife, and promptly hefted her unconscious son from her arms. "You look dead on your feet, dear. Cissy and I will bring the children to their rooms."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Cissa silenced her with one look. "He's right, you know. Get some sleep."

"Thank you." Hermione allowed herself to be led to Draco's old room.

She quickly changed into the pajamas Tilly had left on the bed, and she was out like a light the minute her head hit the pillow.

Draco watched his wife, knowing but not quite fully understanding how hard it was for her to be back in England, to be going to the reunion ball.

He stripped, crawling under the duvet in only his boxers. Wrapping his body protectively around his wife, he swore to himself that if her ex-friends tried to hurt her, they would discover a new meaning to the word hell.

After all, beginners don't run nationally recognized duelling clubs.

* * *

The couple had woken to sunlight streaming through the curtains and the smell of fresh brewed coffee.

Hermione blinked at a moving figure in the corner of the room, by a small table. In an instant, she was upright, her wand trained...

On a House Elf. The elf squeaked at the wand, before it's face turned into something that could only bee called disapproving. "Mani asks the Mistress Hermione to put the wand away. I is just making the master's breakfast."

Hermione rubbed her eyes, noticing the tiny creature and the food laid out on the table. "Oh, sorry. Habit." Hermione returns her wand to the side table.

"Mani understands, he does." The elf went back to fixing the meal as Draco rolls over, eyes opening blearily.

"'Mione?" He slurs, his arms wrapped around his pillow. Draco's blonde hair stood in every direction, whether it be straight up or across his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband, swinging her legs out of bed, not even worried about cold stone floors. The magic of, well, magic. A well placed heating charm and you needn't ever worry about cold feet again.

The Elf, having finished his work, disappeared. The fragrance of the food started to swirl around, and soon the entire bedroom smelled like fresh waffles

It was Saturday, and the ball wouldn't start until that night. As the two adults stuffed themselves silly with food they had missed in America, Hermione contemplated how she was going to spend her day.

"Do it."

Hermione looked up at her husband, a questioning look thrown over the rim of her coffee mug.

"You've got your scheming face on again." Draco explains, "Whatever you're planning, do it."

Hermione grinned. "I was thinking of taking the twins out to Muggle London. No chance of running into any old friends there."

Draco caught on instantly. "You want to make your arrival a surprise, you want an entrance."

The fire of mischief was blazing in their eyes.

"This is why I married you, you brilliant woman." Draco laughed, "Make Potter shit himself, the Great Hermione Granger back in England."

"The press will have a field day." Hermione took a bite of toast, "Panem et circuses." She quoted.

"Let them eat cake." He quoted right back, and husband and wife, Gryffindor and Slytherin formed a plan so very, very Malfoy.

After all, that's what they were.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy! Grandmother! Grandfather! Guess what we saw today!" Lyra squealed, running through the house, throwing open doors in an effort to locate her father and his parents.

"They're in the living room, dear." Hermione directed her daughter to the front parlour, where the three were discussing the ball.

"Hermione, love, can I see the dress? I might have some jewelry that would go with it." Narcissa stood up as soon as her daughter in law appeared in the doorway.

The woman swept out the door, one arms hooked on Hermione's. The brunette shot a fleeting look of desperation at her husband, only to be met with a, "Have fun, love."

Hermione sighed, but followed Narcissa to the bedroom where she pulled out the dress.

Narcissa spent a good two minutes looking at it before she turned to the clock.

"Its 4 now. The elves are preparing dinner, so after that you better jump in the shower quick." The older woman instructed. "I have the perfect jewels for this, and then you'll be off."

As soon as the words left her mouth, a house elf appeared. It bowed low, its crooked nose brushing the floor.

"Begging the misses pardons, but Floppy is letting yous know the dinner is ready. The masters and the little miss is already in the dining room."

Narcissa hesitated. "Not that one, i hope."

The Elf, is anything, looked downright insulted. "Floppy would never be putting the Masters in THAT dining room. The Mostest Bad man was there, I is not not letting the little Masters near where the bad bad man was." The elf huffed. "The elves is hoping the Manors eats the room, but the elves knows the Manor gets sick if it does."

"Thank you, Floppy. You may return to the kitchens." Narcissa said.

The two women left the bedroom.

Upon arrival, the food was laid out and the Twins were happily munching away. Neither Hermione nor Draco ate much, anticipating dinner at the ball.

After the small dinner (which was wonderful. The Malfoy elves were truly amazing.), the husband and wife retreated upstairs to get ready.

Pulling on only the family ring Draco had given as a betrothal gift, she chose to forgo everything else. She did, however, let Narcissa's personal elf, Mansi, do her hair.

The dress was a one shouldered long sleeve, floor length design by a Muggle. Hermione loved Muggle couture. The dress shimmered like a thousand stars, as if the designer had cut it from the fabric of space.

Hermione's hair had been braided with dark blue crystals to match the dress and dark eye makeup.

Slipping on her black heels, she turned to Draco.

"Ready, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She smirked. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

She pecked him on the cheek, and Apparated away to the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. The Anti-Apparition ward had been lifted in the Hall for the Ball, but would return as soon as it was over.

Draco had stayed behind to make sure the kids were settled in and tell him parents they'd return sometime around 11.

Hermione took a calming breath and pushed open the doors to the hall.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was unrecognizable. The long House tables had vanished along with the Head Table. A buffet lined the wall where the Hufflepuff table usually stood, and a small orchestra sat on the platform where the teachers usually sat.

The ceiling showed the clear sky, and stars seemed to rain down, vanishing before they touched heads. It was beautiful.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed Pansy Flint nee Parkinson, and immediately made a beeline for the familiar woman.

-

Eyes swiveled to the opening doors of the Great Hall, and latched onto the striking woman entering. Whispers broke out in an instant. She gave off the feeling that everybody should know who she was, but nobody could put face to name.

"Who's that? She's gorgeous!" Ginny Potter nee Weasley whispered to her husband and her sister in law nodded vigorously in agreement.

"What I would do to get my hands on that dress! It looks like stars!" Lavender Weasley nee Brown was marvelling at the mystery woman.

"I don't know. Ravenclaw, maybe?" Harry suggested, watching the woman as well.

"Hufflepuff? She seems really familiar though." Ron threw his own two cents in.

"She does."

They watched as the woman caught sight of Pansy Parkinson Flint and Harry felt his lips curling in disgust.

"Slytherin." He spat. There was no argument as his family watched Pansy squeal at the sight of the woman and grab her in a hug.

-

"Oh my gods!" Pansy squealed, grabbing Hermione in a hug.

Draco's friends had instantly welcomed her after they saw how much their impromptu leader loved her. It was insignificant that she was a Muggle Born as well as a Gryffindor.

People reintroduced, and Hermione soon found herself in deep conversation with Daphne Nott nee Greengrass.

"Where's Draco?" She asked. "He mentioned he was attending."

Hermione waved off her worries. "He's making sure the Twins are settled in with his parents. He should be here shortly."

"Hermione!" A willowy blonde hurried across the Hall at the brunette, and Hermione was caught in a crushing hug.

"Luna!"

-

There was a collective intake of breath. Hermione? Hermione Granger? 1/3 of the Golden Trio and saviour to the Wizarding World.

"Hermione?!" Ginny exclaimed, and rushed over to where the woman stood.

Harry looked at Ron desperately before following his wife. Ron, in turn, shrugged to his own wife before heading over as well. Lavender sighed, before going to try and do damage control to whatever situation was about to unfold.

For once, she was the most competent Weasley.

-

"Hermione!"

The brunette looked away from Luna to the approaching red head. Hermione's face instantly morphed from joy to a Malfoy Poker Face (TM).

"Ginny Potter. Nice to see you." She said cordially.

"Its been so long, how-" Anger flashes within Hermione's brown eyes.

"'Its been so long!'" She mocked the younger witch, "i wonder why. They did tell you, didn't they."

All Ginny could hear in her head was a broken record of 'fuck fuck fuck', and subsequently did not think about the next thing that came out of her mouth.

"Tell me about what?"

Hermione laughed. It wasn't the laughter that Ginny remembered hearing during her school days. No, this laughter was cold and hollow, the laughter of someone who was a predator and had just found their prey.

Pansy watched the Potter woman with disgusted amusement. She's going to walk over and pretend she didn't know what her family did to hermione ten years ago? Pathetic.

"Hermione I-" Harry says hurriedly, coming to stand behind his wife.

"Go away, Potter. I've preferred your lack of presence in my life these past 10 years." Hermione snapped and turned back to Daphne.

The other woman looked at sympathetic eyes. The emotional turmoil she must be going through seeing these idiots again.

"'Mione!" Ron grinned, standing next to his best friend.

"Go. Away." Hermione said viciously. "I have no intention of repairing what tiny fragments of our friendship are still left."

The Potter/Weasleys (minus Lavender) looked taken aback. She just sighed. She had married the stupidest man on the planet. Brilliant yes, a hero of war, but he was stupid nonetheless.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was swiftly cut off by a deep, yet extremely familiar, voice.

"She said go away, Potter, and yet you're still here."

Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater, glared at him, arms crossed. Dressed impeccably as always in a tailored suit and in possession of a good amount of stubble, the man looked every bit as threatening as he had when he was sixteen and an (albeit unwilling) member of the Dark Lord's forces

Harry's holly wand was out in an instant. The wood was shoved under Draco's chin, upwards as the pureblood was at least 5 inches taller.

The Slytherins behind them began to draw their own wands, preparing for a confrontation.

"Put that away!" There was an insistent tugging at the hem of Harry's robes, and, without thinking, the man turned around, wand still drawn.

It ended up being pointed at a small blonde child. A Malfoy blonde child.

\--

Hermione moved instantly.

"Super Terram!" She brought fists down, as if to slam them on a table, while simultaneously sliding her right foot forward.

The earth moved under Harry, throwing him backwards where the stone reached up to grab him, encasing his arms and legs in stone shackles.

"Lyra." Draco said at the same time Hermione cast the spell. The girl ran over to her father, gripping his pant leg.

"Harry!" Ginny dropped to the ground, tapping the stone with her wand. "Finite. Finite. Finite!"

The stone didn't move, impervious against Ginny's magic and Harry's struggles. "What did you do?!"

Hermione wasn't paying attention to her, looking around for her other child. "Scorpius!"

The boy materialized next to her, holding her dress in his fist.

"Hermione? What did you do?!" Ron exclaims, his brain finally having processed what just happened.

"She protected her daughter. Right?" Lavenday says quietly. "Harry pointed his wand at her. Hermione acted."

Ron turned red. "Daughter!?"

"Yes Ronald, daughter." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco turned to the children.

"This, kids, is why your mother and I moved and have forbidden you from ever attending Hogwarts."

"Release me, Hermione!" Harry grunts.

"[Release]"

The stone moved back, and the previously trapped Harry stands up.

"You married Malfoy?!" He says dumbly. "You, a muggleborn, married him, a death eater."

"Ex-Death Eater." Draco corrects, as Hermione simply says yes.

"MISS GRANGER!" McGonagall had finally found her voice after being dumbstruck by the altercation between the former best friends.

"Professor." Hermione greets. "It's lovely to see you again. However, I must ask to take my leave as my children have been thoroughly terrorized by other guests."

McGonagall looked wide eyed at the two small children in between the former Head Students.

She took the relationship in stride, if now without some complications that would need to be worked out later.

"I apologize for that, I do. However, before you leave, I must ask for a favour."

Hermione looked intrigued. "And what would that be."

Hermione, frankly, was not going to say yes to anything she wanted. Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought him back after all.

"I need a new Transfiguration professor. Hannah- Hannah Abbott she was a Hufflepuff in your year- is retureing and I'm at my wits end."

The former Gryffindor looked at her old Professor amused. "Are you offering me a job?"

Draco snorted. "Because my wife needs a second teaching post."

"Second?" McGonagall echoed.

"I'm already a Transfiguration professor. I doubt my boss will let me go. She loves Draco and I." Hermione shrugs. "After all, my children are already enrolled in school. It would be stupid to pull them out."

"Louisiana French isnt exactly going to help them at Beauxbatons." Draco remarks.

"Louisiana..." McGonagall rounded on Hermione. "You work at Laveau's?!"

There were gasps from those who knew about the American school.

Hermione beams. "The Headmistress likes to brag that she has the best Potions and Transfiguration professors. Now, if you'll excuse us, it's high time we left. Have a nice rest of your night."

She held out her hands for her son and husband and turned to the Weasley-Potters. "Do say hello to the Twins and Charlie and Bill for me! The kids miss them loads. Scorpius has talked about nothing but dragons since Charlie's visit, and I think Lyra is excited to see Dominique again."

The Potter-Weasley Clan looked like they were about to pass out. "What?!"

"Goodbye, Professor. It was nice seeing everyone again."

Her husband snorted. "Mostly."

The family turned on the spot and vanished, leaving the Great Hall with the answer to one of the biggest questions they'd had since the end of the war.

What happened to Hermione Granger? Well, she married a Malfoy for one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments:
> 
> Dark-Supernatural-Angel: Here is some more of Lyra and Scorpius! They'll be showing up again in the next chapter, and Lyra especially.
> 
> bmo_galaxy: I hope this lived up to what you were expecting!


End file.
